Aramis fall
by didi1995
Summary: s02e06 What if Aramis fell bad? Will Athos and Porthos save him? I dont speak english so I am sorry for a lot of mistakes in this story
1. Chapter 1

There was just shattering of glass. He felt cold wind on his face. He didnt think about anything. It was like falling into nowhere and then he felt scorching pain and nothing more.

Athos was nervous. Since Milady´s arrival he has been nervous. He couldnt accept Aramis´ death. It couldn´t be true. It cannot. So when he saw him laying there on the ground he needed to get to his friend. Aramis needed him more than ever. In sec he was kneeling beside him. His trembling fingers were desperately finding pulse. It was there. _Thanks got_ Athos thought.

"Aramis" he whispered "can you hear me?"

He heard something but didnt know where it is coming from. He was focusing on that words but not for long tome. With that words was coming a pain too. It wasnt just pain it was like fire coming from his body. He needed to get away from it. He needed to escape.

"Aramis I know it hurts but try to stay calm and don´t move" Athos tried to calm him down and also calm himself. He was afraid. It was always Aramis who care about them when trey were wounded or sick and seldom it was Aramis who need medical care. He saw the broken window and was surprised that Aramis survived such a horrified fall. He did not want to move with him to not cause more pain to his brother but he knew he had to examine him and check him for any injury.

He recognized that voice. It was Athos his friend. He is here to help him. So Aramis did his best and didn´t move even when it hurt really bad. Athos carefully checked Aramis´ head and found a lot of small lacerations all over his head. But there was also nasty and large bulge on Aramis´ temple. Aramis groaned but stayed still. Athos kept going. Carefully pressed on his ribs and found some broken then gently listened both lungs and was relieved that he didn´t hear any strange sounds. When he untucked his shirt he had to suppressed a moan. Large blue bruises were starting to form on his back. It will be really uncomfortable to lay on back for couple of days. His left leg seemed fine but his right leg was really mess. Femur looked unbroken but his knee was badly swollen and fragment of bone from broken shine was peering out from torn trousers. _It´s not good_ Athos thought.

"Just a minute. Potrhos will be here soon and we will get you out of here, OK? You couldn´t use a door could you?" tried to joke.

"It wouldn´t be such fan" answered Aramis. It started to be more and more difficult to stay awake but he didn´t want to scare Athos also breathing wasn´t such easy. His head was spinning and throbbing. Is seems like everything was in haze. Blood was pumping in his ears and he felt strange feeling in his stomach. _I cannot vomit right now I have to make it_ Aramis said himself. He tried to take a deep breath to prevent vomiting but his broken ribs considerably protested against such movement. He didn´t know what to do. He just wanted to escape from the pain. He had to move. He cannot just laid there on the ground a let himself be in such pain. He moved his hands to lifted his chest from ground and lighten his chest but was stopped by agonizing pain. Athos noticed Aramis´ discomfort and put his both hands on his shoulders. Ii didn´t have any effect. Aramis was more and more agitated and didn´t stop moving in blind hope to escape from pain.

"Aramis, please don´t move. The movement makes it worse" Athot prayed for Porthos. He needed him here. It was in vain. Aramis cried with every move he did. "it hurts so much" he moaned. His breathing was suddenly too fast "I cannot...cannot...breath!" said with panic in eyes. It scared Athos to death. Without any thinking he took Aramis by his armpits and turn him on his back. Then he sat behind him and leaned his back on his chest. "You have a bruised lungs. Thats why it hurts just try to breath as I do. In and out. In and out." Aramis heard him and did his best to breath as he was told. He copied Athos´ breathing. After while he was breathing relatively normally. It was exhausting for Aramis he was concentrating just for breathing. Keeping his eyes opened seems above his strenght.

"You are doing great Aramis but please stay awake" begged Athos. But Aramis didn´t heard him because the darkness was taking him.

Porthos was running. He desperately wanted to be with his brother. Seeing him falling from the window was the worst thing he has ever seen. He imagined Aramis´ broken body laying on ground. It destroyed him. Aramis was more than just his friend. He was his brother his family. He could say anything he could do everything and he knew that Aramis was there for him. When Treville told him that Aramis is alive he couldn´t believe it. It had to be a miracle. No man could survive such fall. But Aramis made it.

"Aramis" Porthos shouted from door

"Aramis" he quickly knelt down and rubbed Aramis´ neck. Aramis didn´t react

"How is he?" he worriedly asked

"He is badly bruised. Some of his ribs are broken. He has nasty bump on head and large blue bruise on his back and his right leg is totally crashed" said Athos

"Why is he unconsciousness?"

"He was restless and in lot of pain. I almost couldn´t touch him without causing him pain. It´s better he is out"

"We need to get him to doctor Athos"

"I know but look at him. He so fragile." he gently smooth his friend´s hair

"Porthos...help me" Aramis softly whispered. It was like knife stuck into Porthos heart his friend never showed signs of pain and now he was begging him to help him. Porthos hugged him more tightly and felt tears building up in his eyes.

"I am here mon ami I am here don´t worry help is coming" gently smoothing his hair.

"We will need help to get him to garrison every move is suffering for him. I am not happy about his paleness I think he is going to go into a shock. Give me your bandana to stop the bleeding."

"You are right" he undressed his bandana and gave it to Athos

As soon as Athos touched Aramis´ broken leg Aramis started terribly scream and tried to get off from Porthos´ grip

"No please don´t touch it" cried

"We need to bandaged it Aramis it is really bleeding and you cannot afford more blood lost."

"Nonono Athos please...can we wait for minute? I am not feeling go..." before he finished this sentence his body began to convulse.

"Hold him Porthos or he will hurt himself" Athos tried to hold his legs but didnt know how to prevent another injury to his already broken leg. Porthos hold his friend´ shoulder and second hand put under his head. They didn´t want more head injury. Suddenly Aramis started to vomit.

"Roll him on side or he will aspirate it" Porthos couldnt move. "He wont make it Athos"

"Dont panic and help me with him Porthos. I promise he will be OK"

Porthos was crying now but helped Athos and together rolled Aramis on his side. After few more seconds convulsion stopped and Aramis laid there like he was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Athos took off his doublet folded it and gently put it under Aramis's head. He was glad that his fried was still breathing and prayed for him. They need to get him really fast to the doctor. Blood lost was obvious. He just hoped it all was from that broken leg and not from any internal injury. That would mean death for his brother.

"Porthos, we have to bandage his leg. Keep him still"

Athos gently lifted Aramis's leg and carefully bandaged it. Aramis was all time quite only few moans were coming from his lips. Athos worked slowly he didn't want hurt him more.

"You need to go and find Treville. We will need more people to help us with transferring him. Maybe stretcher would be good and carriage"

Porthos looked at Athos like he wasn't prepare for leaving his friend.

"I will take care of him. I promise. GO"

As soon as Porthos left he felt something he hasn't felt in a long time. He felt pure fear. He imagined every possible aftermaths. The leg looked really bad and Athos didn't want to imagine Aramis without it. If he loses his leg it will destroy him. Musketeer without leg.

No it's not going to happen. Athos swore. He was panicking inside. Somewhere he knew that this is not going to end good for his friend.

"Captain, captain" Porthos shouted from far.

Treville was with queen and king to make sure himself that everything is OK. He was nervous about Aramis. He desperately wanted to know how he is but king is more important than musketeer. Fortunately king and every other courtiers were saved and enemy was killed. They were prepared to escorted king and queen to the palace when he heard Porthos's shouting.

"Captain, Aramis is seriously injured. He is badly bruised and his ribs and leg are broken. We need more men to help us with him and we need to get him to the doctor. Really fast."

Treville immediately noticed it is very serious. Porthos was shaking and his eyes were a little bit red from crying.

D'artagnan stood there with Constance in hug. He was happy that Constance was uninjured and free but as soon as he saw Porthos he knew that something is seriously wrong. When he saw Aramis falling from the window his heart stopped. He knew than nobody could survive such horrible fall. So when he was told that Aramis is alive he couldn't believe it.

"We have to get king and queen to the palace, Porthos. I cannot give you more men. I will send one man to the garrison and he will return with help" assured Treville

"It will be late." Porthos urged. "Aramis needs help right now. He is in shock and loosing blood. He won't make it for such long time."

Treville was desperate. He loved Aramis like he was his own son but king's save is priority here.

"It's OK captain. I think we have enough men to take us safely to the palace." Queen heard it all. She thanks to God when she found out that Aramis is alive. She couldn't imagine life without him. He was everything for her and she wanted just get out of her carriage run to him and squeeze his hands. Tell him that she and his son are uninjured but she couldn't. She had to be here next to her king and husband.

"Aramis tried to save us before he was thrusted from the window. If is anything here I can do for him I will do it."

"You are generous yours Majesty but…"

"No but, Treville. I am your queen and I am telling you we have enough men for us and for Aramis" she said it more desperately than she wanted but she was so scared. She fight with herself. She didn't want to start crying. Not here. She waits into her rooms and then she will cry for her lover.

"My darling you are obviously upset. We should go now. You need rest as well as our son does." King said.

"You are right my king. I am upset. I apologies for my manners."

"Help is coming Aramis don't worry. You will be soon in the bed and free of pain." Athos gently smoothed Aramis's hair. When he saw Porthos Treville and few other men he was relieved. He needed something to do not just sit here and think.

"Any changes?" Porthos worriedly asked and knelt next to his friend's shaking body.

"No. At least he doesn't feel pain when he is unconsciousness"

Treville stood there and couldn't believe his eyes. Man before him couldn't be Aramis. He looked up and don't understand how he could survive it. It was fall from third level window. But Aramis was Aramis. He is fighter he is used to make everything.

"I have send Pierre to garrison. They will returne with cart. I have also alerted a doctor. He awaits us"

They were waiting there about 10 minutes. Suddenly there were musketeers with cart. It was the longest 10 minutes in their lives. Time was ticking. During those 10 minutes Aramis became paler. Bandage on his leg soaked by blood and his breathing became more labored and fast.

"Finally you are here" Treville greeted them.

"We need to get Aramis carefully on and go to the garrison." Athos instructed

Every man took carefully one part of Aramis's body and gently laid him on prepared blankets. Porthos jumped on cart too and lifted his friend's head.

"We are going home mon ami" and kissed his forehead.

Road was full of potholes and roughness. It was painful for Aramis's broken body but Porthos was with him all the time and prayed for his friend. He was little nervous because his frined wasn't waking up. His eyes stayed closed for all travel.

Athos rode next to his friends. His eyes still on his friend. His mind racing. He couldn't understand how this could happen. _I should have gone with them. I should have been there and protected them_. He didn't go just because Anne was there with king and he didn't want to see her. _If I have known, I promise, I'd go with you. It's my fault. If you die mon ami I will never forgive myself._ Athos was frightened to death but he has to be strong.

When they entered garrison the doctor was already waiting for them.

"I was told that one Musketeer is badly wounded" doctor didn't introduce himself and immediately jumped on cart.

"He fell from window. I checked him up and found nasty looking bump on his temple also broken and bruised ribs. Look on his right leg it is mess."

"He is horribly pale. Let's get him inside and I will examine him."


	3. Doctor

They gently laid his broken body on the bed. After the journey Aramis was restless. His breathing was labored he got paler and wasn't showing any signs of waking up. Doctor put his staff on bedtable and started with examination.

„I will need your help. Try to hold him down and make him calm. More stress means more troubles"

Porthos knelt down and took Aramis´s hand into his own. Whispering calmly into his ears

Doctor uncovered and looked at the broken leg. It was nasty. Skin was tore, bone was peering from wound and kneed was swollen. With help they took off Aramis boot.

„It doesn't look good. Bleeding stopped a little bit but the leg need setting and that is not much comfortable but his toes are pink that's good. At least something. I will exanimate him and then set this nasty leg"

Doctor started from head and carefully palpitated it.

„It seems that no bone is broken but there are few laceration which need stitching and that nasty lump needs thoroughly clean."

Then he checked his eyes and face

„There is no blood or any liquid coming from neither ears nose nor mouth. That is good."

During this procedure Aramis stayed quite but when the doctor touched his ribs he became agitated. His arms were swaying and trying to get away from doctors hands. Eyes fluttering.

„Shhh mon ami. I am here. Doctor just needs you check over. I know it is uncomfortable but it will be over soon„ calming words helped a little bit.

„Ribs are badly bruised and few of them are broken. I will bandage them after all examination. I am going to press on your abdomen Aramis so try to be still" doctor didn´t know if Aramis can hear him but if he does he wanted him to be inform about any procedure he makes. Then he gently probed his abdomen.

„No internal bleeding or bruises it seems like he fell just on his back. You said he has huge bruises around his spine and lower back, right?"

„Yes all his lower back are bruised."

„Help me to roll him. I need to see it."

Slowly they managed to get Aramis on his side. Now Aramis became more and more agitated and his eyes opened a little bit.

„Oh he fell truly hard." Doctor gently probed around bruised area. Aramis hissed and tried to arch his back to escape this agony. But more moving brought another unbearable pains.

„I know it hurts but I need to do it." He hardly pressed the bruise and Aramis moaned and started fight with Pothos grip.

"No, no, no, get away from me. Leave me alone" he cryed

„What have you done?" Porthos wanted know and firmly hold Aramis´s shaking arms

"Shhhh I am here."

„His kidneys. I am worried that he could even bruised kidneys. Hope there isn't internal bleeding. You have to watch his urine. If any blood occurs immediately tell me"

Athos was frightened. He heard internal bleeding and wanted to puke. Internal bleeding would mean death.

Doctor finished back examination and together they laid him back on his back. Aramis doesn't like the movement and was obvious that he was slowly waking up.

„Pelvis seems fine and also his leg does but the second one is…well pretty broken. Give me a knife I need to cut his pants off."

They noticed that the leg started bleeding again. Doctor took from his bag small bottle with white liquid.

„It is poppy milk. Give it to him. It should help with pain."

Porthos took it and held it a front of his brother's lips „Drink mon ami. It save you from pain" but Aramis didn't drink. He refused opened his lips. "No"

„Please, we need to set your leg and it's going to be more than painful. You will be in agony and this can help you." now he was more successful and Aramis drank a little bit.

„Great Aramis" doctor praised him

„Now Porthos please hold his arms and head, Athos you keep his left leg." he looked at Dartagnan who stood in the corner. He was also pale and his eyes were full of tear.

„I will need even you son. You have to hold his right leg by ankle. Can you make it?" Dartagnan was in shock. His friend was in such bad shape and he could do nothing.

„Of course I make it"

All four were prepared and nervous.

Doctor makes sure that he can start. All nodded

„So let's save his leg"

It was hell for all of them. Poppy milk helped a little bit but still it was pure agony for Aramis. He was shaking, screaming and crying. Musketeers did their best to calm him down. Porthos hold him firmly in hug. His eyes were red from crying and full of desperation. He would do anything to help his friend but could not.

Athos felt sick. He couldn't bear anymore Aramis's screaming. He held Aramis writhing leg a prayed. Athos never prayed but now he hoped that the God is there and will help his friend.

Dartagnan watched doctor working. He tried to work carefully and fast. His fingers found broken bones and put them together. He didn't perceive Aramis shaking body and crying. After setting he cleaned all wound and stitched it.

„It's over Aramis. You did great. I just apply this ointment and bandage it" he did as he told and turned to the musketeers.

„I need you to change the dressing every 12 hours. If you can put some ice on his knee too. Call me if the leg gets infected or if he gets fever. I leave you some anti fever tea and poppy milk for pain. He's got bad conccussion so maybe some vomiting will occur. I don't know when he will wake up but I hope it will be soon."

Doctor smoothed Aramis sweated forehead „Hold on"

"Will he survive it?" Athos asked and was afraid of the answer.

Doctor sighed "I want to be honest. His injuries are serious. I believe his ribs and head will heal but I don't know what's going on in his kidneys. Maybe they aren't affected and his back are just bruised but the bleeding would mean death."

When Porthos heard it he hugged his friend more tightly

Doctor went on "The leg…I did my best but there is very high probability it gets infected and the only solution would be amputation. But we need to believe. Aramis is fighter. If he is lucky and survive it he will limp" room fell into silence. Doctor said goodbye and left.

After this bad verdict Porthos was openly crying. Dartagnan sat in the corner and Athos felt sick.


	4. Night

Athos sat on his bed with face in hands. He could not stay in Aramis´s room anymore. He needed fresh air. He needed to be alone. After doctor´s verdict he still had vision of legless Aramis in his mind. He blamed himself and was angry at all. He has never felt so hopeless before. He stood up and as strongest as he could he kicked into closet. He looked on his reflection in the mirror and smashed it. He took few deep breaths and started to cry.

Porthos has been with his best friend since the doctor left. He was there, holding his hand and muttering reassuring words. Aramis laid calmly in his bed. Once or twice he tried to wake up but didn't make it. Porthos tried to make Aramis drink something but with no result. Aramis took the liquid into his mouth but didn't swallow it. The small amount of water he got into himself he coughed up quickly.

Dartagnan was with his friend till sunset then he went to Constance and promised coming back in the morning.

"I thought I would find you here" Athos looked up and saw his captain.

"You look awful" captain continued and sat next to him

"Doctor said that…that…" he couldn't finish the sentence. Tears running from his eyes. Treville laid his hand on Athos´s shoulder and said "It doesn't have to happen. Aramis is strong. He can make it. We have seen him in really bad situations and every time he made it."

"But this is different. I don´t know why…but…but I feel that this time…he…he just cannot…"he didn't finish sentence and openly cried. His face hidden in his hands.

"I know I should be there with him but I cannot. I cannot see him to suffer. When I saw him lying on the ground I was so frightened that he is dead and when I heard him begging for help…It was like something…it just broke my heart. When the doctor was setting his leg he was so screaming and I couldn't do anything. I was so desperate"

"I know it is hard for all of us but he needs you beside him. Even Porthos needs you to be there."

"I know I just needed to be alone just for a while" Athos wiped his tears by sleeve.

"How is he"? Porthos turned his head and saw Athos entering the room.

"Where have you been? Aramis needs you" Porthos´s sight on him.

"I know and I am sorry. I couldn't see him suffering so much" Athos apologized

"He is still sleeping but it seems he's not in any pain"

"That's good "Athos said and sat on the chair.

It was almost midnight when Aramis became restless. He was whining and moaning.

"Shhh mon ami. It's OK we are here." Porthos with Athos were at his side in sec.

"No, no, no" Aramis was still muttering. His eyes were fluttering bud didn't open.

"It's just a bad dream. You are safe my brother." Porthos smoothed his forehead and was surprised by the heat coming from it.

"He's got a fever Athos" Porthos eyes were full of fear. Athos put his hand on Aramis´s forehead. He needed to assure himself. Porthos was right. Aramis was feverish.

"I get the tea the doctor left here and you try to calm him down." Athos tried to his voice was resolute and calm but still he felt nervousness coming from it.

"He´s got fever Athos. That's bad." Athos felt from Porthos pure desperation. Both of them knew that fever means infection.

"No, no, please get out of me." Aramis was mumbling.

"Shhh mon ami. It´s just me and Athos."

Suddenly Aramis opened his eyes and was franticly looking around him.

"You are in your room brother. You are injured and must be calm. Nothing's going on. Don't worry. We are right here with you." Athos was sitting next to Aramis and clamping Aramis´s hand.

Meantime Porthos took poppy milk from night stand and poured few drops into anti-fever tea. Carefully he hold Aramis´s head and put cup to his lips.

"Here mon ami. Drink it. It´s for pain." He hoped that Aramis would obeyed. Fortunately he did and took few sips.

"Try more Aramis." Athos supported him. But Aramis was already back in sleep. It wasn't quiet sleep at all. His face was full of pain and his breathing was too fast. Athos grabbed a wet towel and gently placed it on Aramis hot forehead. Aramis protested a little bit but was too weak to get it out.

When the medicine started to work and Aramis looked more comfortable and peaceful Athos decided to check out Aramis´s broken leg. He didn't want to cause more pain to already suffering body but he needed to look at it and check it for any signs of infection. As gently as he could he uncovered the wound. It was nasty swollen and bleeding a little bit but luckily he didn't see any common signs of infection.

"I don't think that infection settled in. Let´s hope the fever isn't from this wound." Porthos was glad to hear it.

"Get me clean bandage if it´s open I will clean it." Porthos handed clean bandage to him and Athos gently clean the area around injury. Aramis didn't twitch. It seemed like the poppy milk really worked. Athos cover Aramis´s leg and sat into chair.

It was almost sunrise when our musketeers fall asleep in theirs chairs.


End file.
